Aegri Somnia Vana
by levadura
Summary: Quizás Naruto siempre fue el único dispuesto a tener una amistad. Quizás sólo había estado engañándose. Aún desde el principio. UST, SasuNaruSasu.


1 **Aegri somnia vana**

* * *

><p>Published: 01-22-11, Updated: 01-22-11<p>

Words: 5,731

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer<em>: Naruto no es mío… ni tuyo, gracias al cielo.

_Summary_: Quizás Naruto siempre fue el único dispuesto a tener una amistad. Quizás sólo había estado engañándose. Aún desde el principio. UST, SasuNaruSasu.

_Advertencia_: Gen, UST. Segunda persona del singular usada a placer.

_Notas:_ Inspirado/adaptado del texto-rant de _tendertears_ 'All things Sasuke' en LJ.

* * *

><p><strong>Aegri somnia vana<strong>

x-x-x

**1. Fortiter in re, suaviter in modo**

**I.**

El día en que Shisui murió en el viento se respiraba el verano y la lluviosa noche de temporal se presagiaba por el olor a tierra húmeda y el sonido de las cigarras. Ese día Itachi, por primera vez en su vida, acalló sus pensamientos y los dejó flotar en el miso que compartía con Sasuke. Se los tragó de un sorbo.

Ese día se levantó del futón con la espalda adolorida porque había dormido más tiempo del necesario. Se lavó el rostro con un poco de agua que estaba en un recipiente salitroso.

Durante el crepúsculo el río Nakano estaba más quieto, a pesar de las lluvias, y los ojos de Shisui, extrañamente claros, observaban el idílico paisaje con placer.

⎯¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?⎯ preguntó, después de hacer observaciones inanes sobre el clima, con bastante más ánimos que los de cualquier otra persona que sabe su muerte cercana.

Shisui nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en toda su corta vida.

⎯Tengo que ⎯ declaró seriamente, con un tono que sonó a disculpa.

Shisui sonrió moviendo la cabeza, como negando una idea muy tonta que repentinamente le cruzó los pensamientos. Con su mano derecha tocó la superficie perpetuamente en movimiento del río. Después se agitó la humedad de encima, como una excusa para hacer un movimiento que distrajera la atención de su amigo.

A Uchiha Itachi, de trece años, se le revolvió el estómago al ver la boca exhalante de Shisui. Se sintió enfermo al observar su mano húmeda, su pecho palpitante, su frente tersa de quien casi abandona la adolescencia

Itachi, producto de la guerra, niño prodigio graduado de la Academia a los siete años, había visto actos de valentía y de amor a la patria que eran cometidos en formas de concienzudos enfrentamientos a la muerte. Pero esta vez, por primera ocasión en su vida, vio algo que le supo, más que sacrificio gallardo, a suicidio.

_No podría comprender, sino hasta muchos años después, porque Shisui había tomado la determinación de ahogarse esa tarde._

**II.**

Si pudieras llorar donde te encuentras, seguro que lo harías. Seguro te arrancarías las uñas, te cortarías la piel del rostro o te sacarías los ojos de la vergüenza. _Seguro harías eso si pudieras_.

Seguro vomitarías, como aquella ocasión en que murió Shisui, sellando el destino que cargaba en su nombre. Seguro vomitarías, como al ver la cara de tus primos, de tus tíos, de tus padres, de todos aquellos que alguna vez te quisieron y te admiraron (de todos para quienes alguna vez fuiste alguien), contorsionadas del miedo.

Librando tu última batalla quisieras no haberte acordado de su mueca infantil. Pero es que nunca pudiste quitártela de encima. _Quizás nunca podrás._ La has soñado en tantas ocasiones. Quisieras sacártela con un _kunai_ de la cabeza y dejarla lejos, o drenártela como si fuese sangre saliendo por tus ojos.

_Pero estás maldito._

Destinado a recordar el rostro infantil de Sasuke, su mueca de horror, que te ha perseguido desde ese día y que siempre se quedará contigo. Habrías deseado dos cosas antes de morir, que a pesar de tus grandes esperanzas, tus quimeras personales y tus sueños pueriles, son imposibles; pero igualmente, si hubieras visto el presente, las habrías deseado.

La primera, sería _que tu hermano no hubiera llorado tu muerte._

Es demasiado difícil pensar que planeaste toda esta estratagema para que finalmente Madara lo arruinara. Es demasiado difícil pensarlo, pero no imposible. Como eras precavido temiste la posibilidad, y a pesar de tus precauciones, tu presentimiento se volvió _la realidad._

Tu segundo deseo sería que _en ese sencillo toque en su frente_, en esa simple demostración de afecto póstumo le hubieras podido enseñar a Sasuke, además de todas tus habilidades relacionadas con el Sharingan, a amar a Konoha y a perdonarla.

Pero esas, Itachi, son cosas que desgraciadamente, contrario a tus deseos, no pueden transferirse con un roce, por más gentil que éste sea.

**2. Pars maior lacrimas ridet et intus habet**

"¿Qué clase de Hokage sería uno que ni siquiera puede salvar un amigo?"

Probablemente las cosas no se resuelvan con caricias… quizás estas cosas se resuelven con golpes. A lo mejor estas cosas son imposibles con palabras o quizás… sólo ha sucedido que él ha fallado siendo sensato. Pero es un poco difícil debido a su personalidad. Le representa un esfuerzo increíble, ya que también la realidad lo enfrenta con situaciones que no le permiten pensar el tiempo que quisiera (como aquella ocasión en que Nagato le preguntó qué haría para romper la cadena interminable de odio que orgullosamente le habían heredado sus antecesores).

Quizás estas cosas no se resuelven con palabras.

Quizás la respuesta ya se la había dicho Sasuke, aquella vez, cuando todavía hallaba algo de humano en sus pupilas y se atrevía a tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y por unos instantes podía sentir cómo su flujo de chakras le corría el cuerpo.

Quisiera acordarse ahora del palpitar de energía eléctrica que Sasuke le transmitía, pero es imposible, porque lo único que ocupa su mente es el primer encuentro que tuvieron después de que ambos se marcharan de Konoha. Fue cuando Sasuke le dijo con frialdad que no lo había asesinado en el Valle del Fin por un simple capricho.

Lo que Uchiha no sabía era que le había salido el tiro por la culata: no lo había asesinado, pero sí a la única persona en el mundo que lo amó_ lo suficiente como para engañarlo y dejarse engañar por él_. Si Sasuke intentara explicar racionalmente el por qué no lo había asesinado en ese valle que Madara recuerda tanto; si sus palabras fueran escupidas como una excusa carente de sentimentalismos; le diría que fue porque no deseaba conseguir el _Mangekyou_ por cualquier medio que Itachi le hubiese sugerido.

Pero… ¿y si su cuerpo se 'había movido por sí solo', como cuando luchaban contra Haku y nada tenía explicación?

Sasuke es un lamento continuo, un lamento sin lágrimas. A veces Naruto se sentía como un llorica; pero está bien, le había dicho a Inari hace tres años, llorar cuando uno está triste. Recuerda estas palabras con acritud, y reflexiona. Ahora ni siquiera tenía tiempo suficiente para llorar y demasiadas razones; tantas que se le hubieran acabado las lágrimas, luego cada líquido del cuerpo.

La última vez que lo hizo por Sasuke había sido tras la muerte de Itachi. Pensó (acertadamente) que lo había consumido el odio. Y quizás la última vez antes de eso fue en el Valle del Fin cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Sasuke intentaba asesinarlo. Cuando le recriminó que esa batalla, tan ladeada, no era la que quería. Que eso no era lo que quería de él. Y quizás la última vez antes de eso fue cuando ese bastardo se interpuso entre las agujas de Haku y Naruto sentía que todo el mundo se ponía en su contra y en contra de sus ideales. En estos momentos siente más o menos lo mismo que en aquella ocasión.

Ahora que lo piensa, ha llorado mucho por la culpa de Sasuke. Quizás la memoria le falle, pero parece que han sido más ocasiones que estas pocas que recuerda a detalle.

**3. Acerrima proximorum odia**

Ya la última ocasión en que se habían hallado, tú más maduro y más fuerte, tras tu batalla contra Pein; Sasuke más despiadado tras asesinar a Danzō; se lo habías dicho.

Al principio no tenías ni la más remota idea contra qué te enfrentabas. Estabas confiado en las palabras de Itachi: pensabas en tu compañero como un lienzo en blanco. Itachi siempre supo que su hermano era una persona susceptible, maleable, algunas ocasiones ni siquiera capaz ni de controlar sus propias emociones. Quizás Sasuke, a pesar de su talento natural, no estaba cortado para ser un ninja. Quizás, más acorde a su psicología, hubiera sido mejor granjero o músico. Quizás hubiera sido un mejor historiador o maestro. Nunca hubieras pensado así de él, antes de haberte enfrentado con tantas cosas que te encararon contigo mismo y te hicieran reconocerte como ser humano. En tus distintos enfrentamientos contra el kyuubi y la muerte te supiste tan terriblemente endeble, tan frágil en tu composición, tan pequeño e insignificante, a pesar de ser un Jinchūriki, que casi no puedes soportarlo.

Tuviste que pensar, tuviste que enseñarte reflexionar a fuerza de golpes que te pusieron los pies en la tierra. Eras un soñador irremediable, con la cabeza en las nubes la mitad del tiempo y con los pensamientos en la luna la otra mitad.

No era una habilidad innata en ti pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas; pero gracias a todos los hechos con que te enfrentó la vida (ser el portador del Kyuubi, un niño rechazado de padres desconocidos, ser despreciado por su mejor amigo y después enterarte de que eres el descendiente de un clan extinto…) habías podido construir esta destreza poco a poco.

Te sentiste tan ridículo la última vez que recordaste tu batalla contra Sasuke en el Valle del Fin.

¿Cómo te habías atrevido a alardear aquella vez sobre comprender la magnitud del sufrimiento de Sasuke, cuando ni siquiera sabías lo que era la venganza?

_Con Pein lo aprendiste_.

¿Cómo comprender el dolor de perder a quienes te procuran seguridad, estabilidad y amor?

"Tú no lo entiendes, no tuviste a nadie desde el principio," te había gritado Sasuke. ¡Y qué razón tenía!

Pero _ya_ no era así.

Ahora lo sabías.

¡Y pensar que Sasuke y tú podrían intercambiar sus papeles con tanta facilidad! Y pensar que tú podrías ser el muchacho lleno de rencores, furibundo, que intenta destruir el lugar que te vio nacer. ¡Cómo da vueltas la vida!

"La única manera en que podemos comunicarnos, Sasuke," le habías dicho, con una comprensión terrible de la situación, "es con nuestros puños."

Tan cerca y tan lejos, Sasuke y Naruto.

_Tan cerca y tan lejos._

Todavía recuerdas aquél día como si no hubiera pasado hace años. Todo se fue en picada desde ese examen de chūnin que ninguno de los dos aprobó. Y la caída se volvió vertiginosa desde que internaron a Sasuke en el hospital, con la marca de Orochimaru, _con el sello maldito_, en el cuello.

Desde ése día no recuerdas con claridad sus interacciones. De hecho, no hubo muchas. Probablemente la única fue cuando se vieron en el techo del hospital, mostrando al otro por primera vez sus incipientes respectivos rasengan y chidori, con la intención de enfrentarse. Cuando te acuerdas de toda la palabrería precedente y lo cerca que estuvieron de perforarse mutuamente (de no ser por Kakashi), no puedes más que sonrojarte, pensando en lo inmaduros que eran ambos.

⎯Y supuestamente en ese tiempo nos llevábamos bien.

Pero ahora, cuando enfrentan nuevamente sus habilidades y sientes la energía abrasadora, la fuerza despiadada del ataque de Sasuke, no puedes negar que ha cambiado. Que el aura de la batalla es distinto.

"Sasuke, dime" le habías gritado antes de que desapareciera con Madara y Zetsu, "¿Pudiste ver lo que hay en mi corazón? ¿Lo que realmente siento?" Estabas seguro de la respuesta, pues era Sasuke; y por más distinto que lo pudieras encontrar después de todo ese tiempo, era el maldito _Uchiha_ _Sasuke_ después de todo. "¿Pudiste ver lo que pasará si nos enfrentamos de nuevo?"

Sasuke permaneció callado, mirándote sin alguna expresión que lo delatara, como todo excelente _shinobi_.

"Ambos vamos a morir," aseveraste, Naruto, con una seguridad tan espeluznante, que a Sakura le pareció un presagio ineludible. "Nuestra batalla será inevitable si realmente piensas atacar Konoha…" dijiste alzando la voz, imprimiéndole ímpetu a tus palabras.

_Morirás solo, _había repuesto tu compañero, _yo te voy a matar._

Pero no ibas a desistir.

¡Jamás! Podrías tener a todos los malditos Kages del universo en tu contra o al mismo Sasuke con una cuchilla en tu yugular, pero nunca desistirías. ¡Qué desistieran de una vez de hacerte desistir! De una maldita vez, porque ni siquiera Sakura, ni siquiera Kakashi, ni siquiera Tsunade, ni siquiera el mismo Sasuke, con una maldita cuchilla en tu jodida yugular podrían detenerte.

Antes de enfrentarte a él, después de la muerte de Danzō, no obstante la seriedad con que lo asegurabas, no tenías ni la más remota idea de cómo te las arreglarías para hacer volver al bastardo. Pero ya lo averiguarías.

"Ya sabrás las respuestas," había dicho tu padre, mientras luchabas contra el _kyuubi_ y Pein, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y una palmada en la espalda. "Yo confío que las encontrarás, porque eres mi hijo."

A tu pesar, después de ese breve choque de puños con Sasuke, habías hallado una de las respuestas que más anhelabas: qué sucedería si él pensaba enfrentarse seriamente contigo. Cuál sería el resultado si, _de verdad_, iba a intentar destruir la Aldea de la Hoja.

_La realidad, _mi estimado Naruto, es una perra. Es una maldita perra infeliz. Como cuando le aseguraste a Sai que los lazos que compartías con Sasuke eran irremplazables; que Sasuke era como un hermano para ti. Que por eso querías recuperarlo, llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha, alejarlo de Orochimaru.

"Es mejor que te des por vencido. Ya lo conocí," te había respondido Sai, a manera de advertencia, antes de aquél primer encuentro con Sasuke y después de esos tres años que pasaste en aislamiento con el ero-sennin. "Siempre está acompañado por Orochimaru y lo único que conseguirán si se meten con él es ser cortados en pedacitos. Además… le he preguntado a Sasuke por ti y dijo que no le importabas."

Que todos se dieran por vencido de una maldita vez. Que se dieran por vencido intentando hacer que claudicara.

"Sasuke es mi amigo" le habías respondido, con un dolor en el vientre que se transformó en una sonrisa amarga. "Y él representa todos los lazos que esperé recibir…"

"Para enfrentarse contra alguien como Orochimaru…" te interrumpió Sai, "no parece razón suficiente."

No repasaste demasiado tu réplica:

"Si me arrancan los brazos, patearé a Orochimaru hasta matarlo. Si me arrancan las piernas, lo morderé hasta matarlo. Si me quitan la cabeza, lo miraré hasta que muera. Y si me quitan los ojos… lo maldeciré hasta la muerte."

Sai finalmente se calló, sin saber qué responderte.

"Aunque signifique ser cortado en pedacitos… ¡Traeré de vuelta a Sasuke, no importa lo que suceda!"

Los lazos, piensa Tsunade, te están ahorcando. Los lazos que Naruto comparte con Uchiha, piensa Gaara, hacen que recline su cabeza, pidiendo clemencia por un criminal internacional. Ser un missing-nin es castigado con la muerte, y Kakashi tuvo un pensamiento fugaz seguido de arrepentimiento, en el que consideró la muerte un castigo justo para su exalumno. Sakura lloró como nunca, esta vez no por aquél que aseguró amar tantas ocasiones, sino por ti, Naruto, cuando le dijiste a Sasuke:

"Quédate con tu odio, déjalo enconar… ¡y atácame con todo lo que tengas! Yo soy el único capaz de tolerar la parte más pesada, lo más recio, de tu odio… ¡Es mi trabajo y de nadie más!"

Estás enfermo. Enfermo de todos. Asqueado de aquellos que te sugirieron e insisten que tendrás que asesinar a Sasuke. Pero ellos no entienden: no han intercambiado golpes tantas veces con él, no han visto _su corazón_.

Ellos no tienen esos presentimientos en los que no se necesitan palabras; no han intercambiado con él esas sonrisas en la esquina de la boca, que no se ven pero se sienten. No han tenido el tiempo para entrenar con él o la disposición para experimentar su soledad. No han sido lo suficientemente tenaces como para poder presentir y comprender _sin una maldita palabra, _todo aquello que comparten dos niños solitarios. Porque tú, y sólo tú, eres el único lo suficientemente intuitivo como para eso. (Naruto, podrá no ser el más astuto de los Once de Konoha, ni el más habilidoso, pero ama tanto la naturaleza humana; estima y respeta de tal modo a sus compañeros, que es capaz de sacrificarlo todo. Sasuke era uno de sus compañeros. El más preciado de todo ellos.)

Por esta mínima certeza eres capaz de ponerte el mundo en contra, tal y como lo hizo Itachi: "¡Yo tomaré la carga de tu odio…" repetiste, "y moriremos juntos!"

A esto te han llevado los lazos con Sasuke. _A esto._

"¡Qué arrogante!" había escupido un Sasuke treceañero, años antes, durante su enfrentamiento en el techo del hospital. "¿No creerás en serio que somos iguales?"

"¡Mierda, por supuesto…!" le gritaste. "¡En todo este tiempo no he pensado, ni en una sola ocasión, que soy inferior a ti en ningún sentido!" En aquél momento habías mentido. Pero ahora tus deseos de ser como él estaban enterrados.

En el presente Sasuke te observa con su sonrisa de antaño, y te dice con una mueca que te pudo haber provocado nostalgia: "Como quieras. Te mataré primero."

Y entonces tú, lejos de ser el muchacho incandescente y escandaloso de trece años, le respondes, con seriedad: "Je, ¿así que aún no me has reconocido como tu igual?"

**4. Tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis**

Todo sucedió durante el examen de chūnin. Absolutamente todos los hechos que los cambiaron para siempre sucedieron durante ese examen.

"Quiero pelear contigo." Esa era una de las cosas que habían cambiado. Pero en aquellos tiempos su relación no era más que insultos amistosos, falsa rivalidad, y camaradería. Ese '_pelear contigo'_ tan severo, significaba unos cuantos golpes juguetones y llegar a casa llenos de tierra, después de cenar en el Ichiraku ramen.

Hace dos años para Sasuke una pelea contra Naruto no era más que dos cachorros entrenando para cazar, no era más que dos amigos bajo el sol del País de las Olas, queriendo trepar por un árbol adhiriendo sus pies con chakra. No era más que llegar cojeando por un entrenamiento excesivo y pedir comida a Sakura como si fuera una competencia.

"Yo también quiero pelear contigo," había reconocido Naruto, sin pensar en la magnitud que tendrían en un futuro sus palabras.

Desgraciadamente tener tan cerca el poder de Orochimaru, tan embriagante, había cambiado las ideas de Sasuke completamente. Cuando Naruto lloró, preguntándole a Sasuke si sería capaz de matarlo en el Valle del Fin, si realmente quería matarlo, el entonces penúltimo descendiente del clan Uchiha pensó que _nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en su corta vida._

O al menos eso creyó. Todo hubiera sido tan sencillo si lo hubiera terminado cuando estaba tendido e inconsciente bajo la lluvia del Valle, después de su primera pelea seria. Habría sido tan fácil: quebrarle la cabeza en dos mitades, estrangularlo, cortarle con un kunai el cuello o abrirle una herida imperceptible para dejar que se desangrara lentamente. O ahogarlo. Pero no lo hizo.

No lo hizo.

Quizás su cuerpo se había vuelto a mover por sí solo, como cuando protegió a Naruto de Haku o como cuando en ese estúpido examen salvó a Sakura de los idiotas de la aldea del Sonido. O probablemente en aquel momento no era el mismo bastardo, capaz de darle el golpe de gracia a un ninja caído.

Ahora que _un Sasuke_ más despiadado usa las mismas palabras resobadas de antaño, como que no conoce a ningún débil llamado Naruto o que no le importa ése idiota en lo más mínimo; Sakura suele recordar mucho una de las primeras ocasiones en que se había puesto muy seria e infantilmente había deseado conquistar a Sasuke.

"Le odio," había dicho de Naruto en una conversación privada con el muchacho de cabello negro. Y Sasuke le había respondido que ella, más que el rubio, era despreciable.

A Sai se le escapó una sonrisa involuntariamente cuando Sakura le relató que el primer beso de Naruto se lo había dado Sasuke. Y que el primer beso de Sasuke, probablemente, también se lo había dado Naruto.

⎯¡Mierda, eso fue un accidente!

⎯Ahora lo entiendo todo, ⎯había asentido Sai con su usual impasibilidad.

⎯No, Sakura-chan, ¡dile algo…! ¡Idiota, claro que no entiendes!

Sai, en verdad no entendía. No sabía de la _gentileza_ de Sasuke en lo más mínimo. De cómo brindaba almuerzos a sus compañeros hambrientos o les decía _usuratonkachi_ afablemente; de cómo pedía ayuda ganando colores en el rostro pero sin perder la arrogancia y cómo protegía a aquellos que eran importantes para él. Esto último Sakura siempre lo tiene presente: no se ha dejado crecer el cabello desde entonces (la batalla que tuvo contra los gennin de la aldea del Sonido).

"Lo he perdido todo frente a mis ojos," de ese momento en específico Sakura sólo remembra el abanico rojo y blanco, la tensa espalda de Sasuke y su voz áspera, gutural, "no quiero ver a las personas que estimo, mis camaradas, morir de nuevo."

Ahora cuando Naruto se enfrenta a Sasuke, con dieciséis años de tortura a cuestas, cree que su amigo lo ha perdido todo, hasta la esperanza. O al menos _eso es lo que pretende_ (porque Sasuke nunca ha sido un desposeído).

_'A lo mejor yo soy el único dispuesto a tener la amistad… a lo mejor todo esto no fue más que un capricho infantil de mi parte.'_ Naruto no puede suprimir sus pensamientos, que se repiten a pesar de los años, y le gustaría escuchar las palabras de cuando le preguntó entre lágrimas, _en el Valle donde todo habría de comenzar_, por qué quería matarlo, si acaso era porque no significaba nada para él.

"¿Tú crees que esto para mí no tiene significado?" le había respondido el portador del sharingan para su sorpresa, "te has convertido en un amigo cercano… en mi mejor amigo."

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

_"¿Qué pasa, usuratonkachi, con esa cara triste? ¿eh?"_

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

_"¡Eres tan lento, tonto, no interfieras!"_

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

_"Oye, Naruto, ¿qué te dijo Sakura sobre la técnica…?"_

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

_"Regresemos a casa."_

Naruto recuerda, porque es imposible no acordarse, y desea con todas sus fuerzas poder regresar el tiempo.

Ambos están en la cima de esos árboles enormes del País de las Olas, entrenando hasta el cansancio, con las ilusiones de la pubertad todavía en los ojos. Aún no saben nada de Haku, Zabuza o cómo es enfrentar de verdad a otro ninja. Y Sasuke, con toda la certeza de la paz en la voz, le dice simplemente 'regresemos a casa'.

_"Sí,"_ Naruto le responde con simpleza (con la simpleza de un héroe trágico que ignora su destino).

Naruto esperaría esas tres palabras encima del árbol toda la noche, toda la semana si fuera necesario. Y lo haría sonriente, decidido. Naruto le respondería a Sasuke que 'sí' siempre, todas las ocasiones, por toda la eternidad. Lo repetiría, una, dos, tres veces; mil, si son suficientes. Respondería que sí, hasta que la afirmación sobrara y en su propia reiteración perdiera todo el significado.

**5. Laudator Temporis Acti**

Habrías deseado conocer a Nagato antes.

Habrías deseado que el destino no los hubiera puesto en caminos opuestos.

Después de tu encuentro con el pelirrojo, pedías a todos los dioses que conocías, que si vivían otra vida después de esa, pudieran ser amigos. Que ojalá Nagato en la próxima vida tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz, encontrarse con Yahiko y Konan, lejos de cualquier preocupación bélica.

También habrías deseado que Sasuke jamás te hubiera dicho, de la manera más desmoralizante, que no existía el futuro que él pretendía. El día en que viste morir a Nagato, evocaste con la más terrible de las claridades, las palabras que Sasuke te escupió en el Valle del Fin antes de su batalla: _"Sí, he estado despierto todo este tiempo de un sueño que tontamente creí posible. El sueño de un futuro con camaradas ebrios de la seguridad de que habría paz. Sin embargo, mi sueño no está en el futuro… mi sueño siempre ha estado en el pasado. Ahí es donde siempre estará."_

Jamás podrás olvidar la iris rojo sangre de Sasuke al decir estas palabras, ni tampoco el cabello del mismo color de Nagato, un ninja inmóvil, consumido y esquelético. Agonizante.

De alguna manera el sueño de Nagato también estaba en el pasado, con su aldea destruida y Yahiko. (_Desgraciadamente, Yahiko estaba muerto)._

De alguna manera el sueño de Nagato, como el de Sasuke, también estaba en el pasado, con sus padres. (_Desgraciadamente sus padres estaban muertos)._

La falla de este sueño, de este deseo que Sasuke y Nagato compartían, la comprendiste muy pronto. No tenía caso lamentarse por el pasado; por aquellos que ya no estaban. No tenía caso abrir los ojos tras sueños que reconstruyeran lo ya ocurrido, las añoranzas felices, y encontrar en el presente, en la realidad inmediata, no más que venganza, no más que la muerte.

No tenía caso, no tenía razón de ser, porque la vida es el aquí, es el ahora, es el mañana. Y a veces ni siquiera el mañana… muchas veces ni siquiera el mañana. Nunca fuiste bueno para expresarte, pero lo intentaste:

"Si realmente llevamos esto hasta el final y ambos morimos, Sasuke… ¡Ya no seremos ni Jinchūrikis, ni Uchihas, ni nada! Ya no habrá más pesos que cargar, ¡así que por fin nos entenderemos el uno al otro en el mundo siguiente!"

Y quizás no se lo habías dejado claro a Sasuke, pero es que nunca fuiste bueno con las palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Uncommon rant<strong>: Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo después de leer el capítulo 486 y recordar el 219-240... no saben cómo extraño el antiguo Naruto, ya casi lo había olvidado. Siento que Naruto vuelve a ser aquella serie tragicómica de ninjas que me solía gustar. Muchos se podrán dar cuenta que los espoilers no son hasta el cap. 500, pero qué importa, lol, no quería arruinarle nada a nadie.

**Muchos, **o más bien_ casi todos,_ los diálogos entre comillas están sacados del manga, más o menos literalmente, esto con ayuda de _tendertears_. No quería despegarme muuucho del canon. Una estrellita en la frente para aquellos que reconozcan las partes o se acuerden del viejo Naruto. Una tachita para aquellos que empezaron a leer el manga desde el _shippuden._ Dos tachas para los que sólo ven el anime.

A petición de _Sayo Rio_ anexo los significados de estas frases. (Ustedes hagan las relaciones)

_**1. Aegri somnia vana**_. No estoy muy segura si es de Horacio o de Virgilio. "El sueño enfermo (de un hombre delusivo)". Un sueño tonto, una alucinaciónn.

**2. **_**Fortiter in re, suaviter in modo.**_** "**Con valentía en la acción, con suavidad en la forma." También se traduce como "Resuelto (o fuerte) en la ejecución, gentil/amable en el modo/la manera." Es de Claudio Acquaviva.

**3. **_**Pars maior lacrimas ridet et intus habet. **_Se traduce, más o menos literalmente como "La mayor parte (la mayoría) se ríe de sus propias lágrimas y las guarda dentro de sí." Sin embargo en otras partes lo traducen como "Sonríes ante tus propias lágrimas pero aún las tienes dentro de tu corazón." Creo que es de Marco Valerio Marcial.

**4. **_**Acerrima proximorum odia (sunt). **_Es de Tácito. No sé cómo se traduce literalmente, pero se conoce como: "El odio de aquellos aliados con más cercanía es el más amargo de todos" o "el odio de aquellos más cercanos a uno es el más amargo." En el texto original se refiere a la familia de Julius Briganticus.

**5. **_**Tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis. **__"_El tiempo cambia y nosotros con él." Mm, pues éste tiene una larga tradición clásica. Digamos que es de Ovidio.

**6. **_**Laudator Temporis Acti.**_** "**Alabanzas del tiempo pasado", es del Ars Poetica de Horacio. Ahora es un tópico: cuando el autor desprecia el presente y futuro y pone su vista sólo en lo pasado, que según su opinion fue mejor.


End file.
